


Argentine Tango

by lettuce_wrap



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuce_wrap/pseuds/lettuce_wrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yummy smut between Meryl and Maks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argentine Tango

They were in their practice space and he was going through his creative process. He was throwing everything he had into this Argentine tango. The Argentine tango, unlike the ballroom tango (which tends to be more structured), is improvised with every step being a spontaneous discovery in the moment, as the partners focus on their connections to each other and to the music. The chemistry between him and the tiny ice dancer was palpable. Even the production crew could feel it in the over- cramped room. After getting all the necessary film for their package the production crew left the two alone. Maks wanted to run the routine one more time. Meryl and Maks made it about halfway through the routine when she slid on some sweat on the floor causing Maks to lose balance and slam Meryl into one of the walls. At first Maks was worried about having injured his partner, but as soon as the thought popped into his head it disipated when he heard her sigh at the full body contact. Meryl had been craving this type of contact all day. Every move, every touch had been driving her crazy. All she wanted from the Ukranian was for his lips to be on hers. So when she sighed and he looked down at her, he took the opportunity and rose up on her toes and slammed her lips against his. He wasn’t responding initially. Who would expect someone who was so small and quiet to make the first move? Finally he responded deepening the kiss in a slow languid pase. This was too slow for her, too nice, too gentle. Meryl took his bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down while at the same time dug her nails into Maks’ shoulders trailing them down his deltoids and biceps. Maks groaned and slammed her shoulders hard against the wall, and pinning her there with his body, causing her to release her hold on his bottom lip. He took both of her hands and pinned them to the wall abover her head with one hand. With his other hand he tugged on her pony tail to gain access to her porcelain neck. He stopped at her ear. “Are you sure,” he wispered as he nibbled on the bottom of her ear. “This will change things.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Over the past 9 weeks, Meryl had honestly thought about this and she was positive. She was as sure about this as she was on the ice with Charlie. “Don’t stop,” she said in between breaths. That was all that Maks needed to hear. He ground himself into her and sucked on her her neck where he could feel her pulse going wild all while using his free hand to explore the side of her leg and up her dress. All Meryl could do was hold on. He moved his lips back to her mouth in a bruising fashion. Maks eventually released her hands from above her head which she immeaditely used to srip Maks of his undershirt. She eyed him with appreciation. He took a small step back to strip her of her dress revealing a tiny sports bra and an even smaller pair of spandex shorts. Meryl closed the gap between the two of them placing a soft kiss on his pec then trailing down to lick his nipple before gently nipping on it with her teeth. “Babe…. “ He said in a cross between a moan and a sigh. Maks decided that he needed to be in control of the situation. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her thighs lifting her so that his face was pressed against her stomach. While he kissed and licked around her navel, he brought her over to the blocks in the corner. He gently set her down on the top of the tallest set. He grabbed the top of her spandex and ripped the spandex off of her revealing a lacy, deep red thong. He moved his right hand up her left thigh at a slow pace leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He then pushed his thumb in circles against her clit. Meryl thought she was on fire. Meryl ran both of her hands through his hair using her nails as she went eliciting another moan from Maks into her mouth as she kissed him with all the passion in the world. Maks kissed down her cheek to her neck where he sucked hard on her collar bone. Meryl was too busy thinking about how good it felt to worry about whether or not there would be evidence of their trist there tomorrow. He kissed over the top of her breasts bringing his hands up momentairly from her clit to remove her bra. Before he had her bra completely removed, he had his lips wrapped aroun one of her nipples. He mimicked what she had done earlier. He used his tongue to lick and suck on the hard flesh before sinking his teeth around it and gently tugging. As he did this, he watched her lips part and her head fall back. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same deserving attention while resuming his hand’s earlier position at her clit. Maks eagerly kissed down her stomach to the top of her panties. He used his tongue to lick along the outline of her thong. He moved both of his hands to her thighs and gently began to massage. Meryl was non-to-pleased at the lack of contact between Maks and her engorged clit but everytime she would try to move her hips so that his mouth would be in direct line with her pussy, he would move his head. “Princess,” he murmured against her inner thigh, “tell me what you want” Meryl let out a frustrated sigh, “Maks, I want you” “Darling, tell me. Tell me exactly what you want.” Two could play this game, she thought. “Maks, I want your lips wrapped around my clit until I cum. Then I want you to use that tongue of yours to lap up all my cum before using it to fuck my tight pussy.” Maks was so turned on by listening to his innocent, little princess talk like a porn star that he bit the inside of her leg hard before using his tongue to soothe the bite. “We aim to please,” he wispered before he placed his whole mouth over her lace covered pussy and sucking. Meryl’s head dropped back again as she moaned his name. Maks used his inex finger to tease over her slit from her clit to her pussy. He was shocked at how wet she was for him. He moved the strip of lace to the side before copying the movement again. Maks could tell that Meryl was getting frustrated again because she kept trying to push her hips up to meet his finger to get some much needed relief. He pushed his index finger into her. Maks wasn’t sure if he would make it, she was so tight. He gently pumped his finger in and out of her while he used the thumb of his other hand to circle her clit. Just as she was getting close he removed his fingers and stood back. Man, she was a sight to behold. Her head tilted back with chocolate brown hair cascading down her back, eyes closed legs spread apart, she looked completely wanton. He took a step towards her again, grabbed the front of her lace panties and ripped them in half revealing her completely shaven pussy. Meryl gasped but before she could saying anything Maks growled and attacked her pussy. He sucked on her clit while his finger resumed its position inside her pussy. He spread her legs farther apart with one and and eased a second finger into her. He rotated his fingers inside of her and started to massage her g-spot. Her breathing picked up again and her hands went back into his hair to push him closer to her clit. Maks took the tiny bundle of nerves in between his teeth and sucked while using his tongue to tease it. He could feel her walls clamping down on his fingers. He had one last trick up his sleeve; he wanted this to be an orgasm to remember for the rest of her life. He used his left hand to press on her stomach, just above her pubic bone, on the opposite side of where his fingers were inside of her. The combined pressure and sensory overload was too much and she screamed his name as she came. She slumped against his head as he lapped up her juices. “Oh. My. Gosh,” she said out of breath. He stood up with a smirk on his face. Meryl returned the smirk when he offered her the two fingers which were just inside of her. She leaned forward and took his fingers into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his fingers. As Maks brought his fingers away from her mouth she gently nipped at the pad of his finger. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. “Your place or mine,” he inquired against her lips. “Yours please,” Meryl said picked up the reminents of her of her panties. She sighed, “Maks, these were my favorite pair of underwear.” Maks just looked at her and laughed, “I’m sorry Princess” He grabbed his shirt and put it back on before grabbing her dress off the floor. He watched as she put on her spandex and sports bra before helping her back into her dress. Meryl gave him a look that could freeze water. “This means payback,” she said as she leaned forward to kiss him. While Maks deepened the kiss, Meryl stuck her hand down his sweats and grasped him in her tiny hand. As soon as Maks registered what was happening it was all over. Meryl walked towards the door and winked. “I’ll see you at your place in a bit,” she said. Maks had never left the studio as fast as he did that night. He honestly could not wait to get home and get her into his bed.


End file.
